Kinda Lovin
by xoambieeox
Summary: Draco & Ginny have a serious talk. His 7th year.


Kinda Lovin 

Disclaimer-Nothing belongs to me but the plot. Song belongs to Trey Songz it's called Kinda Lovin. I cut out some parts of the song that didn't fit but it's an amazing song.

Mind you my first D&G story

Summary- Draco & Ginny's relationship during his 7th year. They've been dating for two years.  
It's a one shot I believe. It switches between his and her point of view.

Let me explain the way your love has got me feeling

I'm willing to throw away and hang up all the pimpin'

I'm ready to let go of my heart And give it all to you

For the rest of my life

"Draco, sweetheart what's bothering you? You're awfully quiet tonight."

"I just have a lot on my mind Gin."

"Anything I can do?"

There was she was offering herself to me. She would do anything for me. She had said that once and it made my heart jump. She was the only person I trusted, the only person I needed. No other girl compared to her, not in looks and not in intelligence.

It's like I cant roll or go with no-one else but you babe

No body else can make me feel this way but you may

Be the only one I trust and baby that's wussup

Imma tell the world about it

Imma scream and shout it

He was the only person to see me for me. After the chamber I was just the weird Weasley that tried to kill everyone. But he saw through that not even my own brothers could see the real me. I would do anything for Draco Malfoy as crazy as that sounds. I was so in love with him.

"I don't think so Gin. I just need to think on my own."

"Draco I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I know. What will happen after this year? What will we do when I graduate?"

I sounded so insecure. I felt like a little child. I just needed to know if she wanted to continue this after I left. I don't want it to end but if she doesn't want be with me after I leave I need to know now. I love her, I haven't said it back ever but I do. I want to spend forever with her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well I leave in two months, then I'm off to train to be an auror. And you'll be here for another year. Do you want your options open for when you come back? I just don't know what your thinking of doing next year."

"I thought you knew what I wanted, I didn't realize that it was so unclear."

"Can you tell me then?"

If you were music then you know I'd be the speaker

And if I was smoking then you know

You'd be the reefer

And if I was standing on the block

I'd keep you in my sock

And that"s for real

Girl I can't see myself with no one else but you babe

No body else can make me feel this way but you may

Be the only one I trust and baby that's wussup

Imma tell the world about it

Imma scream and shout it

I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Draco I want to marry you and bear your children. But I couldn't say it unless I was sure that he wanted that also. I've said I love you to him a total of 6 times and not once has he ever said it back. He says it's because he doesn't understand what love is yet. That his father blurred that part of his life, he told him that love is weakness that you cannot afford. I find it ironic considering they have all that money.

"I don't want to keep my options open."

"That didn't really explain anything Ginny."

"I don't know what kind of answer you're looking for."

"I want to know if you want to be with me next year."

"If you want to be with me."

It hurt that she didn't think I wanted to be with her. I thought she knew I wanted her forever. She's got something I can never get back, my heart. She is the only and only person I've trusted to give it to. My family isn't exactly the loving type but she makes me want to be a better person. I've got only one chance to make her see that I want her more then anything.

And I'll love you 'til ain't no lovin' better

Baby you the best Love you girl to death

And you can take my heart right out my hands

God forever planned Gots to be your man

So you ain't gotta worry bout this here

Girl I'll make it clear Long as love is near

You gone be alright

Some kind of lovin' so right

"Ginny, love, could you come closer to me?"

"Of course, but if it's bad news I don't want to know."

"Not bad news. I promise"

I took his word and moved closer. I hope he's telling me he loves me.

"Ginny, you know I'm not good with words when it comes to describing how I feel right?"

"Of course I do. What's going on Drac."

"Gin, baby, there's some things I need to tell you. I want to be with you next year when after I leave. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. I want to give you everything that you deserve. I want you to have the world and I want to be the guy to give it to you. Not Pothead not any other guy. I love you Ginny Weasley. I've been so scared to say it back because I was told love is a weakness but it's not it's a strength a very large one. You make me so strong."

'I love you too. And I want to be with you too. I was just scared because I wasn't sure it was what you wanted. We weren't communicating very well. It's something we need to work on."

Finally it's off my chest and we can spend forever together. Of course with some bumps in between now and then.

-The end.

Review and tell what you really think I'm open to honesty.


End file.
